


[Metric - Blindness]

by monanotlisa



Series: Fringe Benefits: the iPod Shuffle Meme [1]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Apocalypse, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Series, Red!verse, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He doesn't know how they made it through the cataclysm.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Metric - Blindness]

He doesn't know how they made it through the cataclysm.

For all the efforts they've put into healing their universes, they haven't really considered the impact -- quite literally -- of their eventual success. He prides himself on his mind and not just his physical capabilities, but that's not without irony; they need their bodies most of all while the world crumbles around them. Charlie throws himself against the wooden beam that tumbles down on them; Liv decks the looter with a fist that's more than just iron, clearly. And Lincoln, Lincoln has their back (and sometimes their front too).

And then, they're _on their own_. Alive.

  



End file.
